


Absolute Absurdity of Lio’s Lack of Absolute Territory

by XiaoPingguo69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A Short Mystery, Crack, Crack Fic, Galo Thymos - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mystery, That PSG AU from Twitter held me hostage to write this, crack fic?, lio fotia - Freeform, whodunit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPingguo69/pseuds/XiaoPingguo69
Summary: Absolute Territory: The area between the shorts/skirts and stockings that expose part of a female’s thighs.Galo Thymos gets on the case of his boyfriend's missing kneesocks.(I don't know why I wrote this)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Absolute Absurdity of Lio’s Lack of Absolute Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Something based on a random prompt I found, that just made me ascend and write this.
> 
> (Now time to finally study for finals.... ;-;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Today started like any other day. The sun rose above the towering skyscrapers of Promepolis and filtered through the windows of Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia’s apartment, waking the latter with the slight flutter of his long eyelashes.  
“Morning...” Lio yawned, rolling from his side to his back to stretch out his sore limbs, hearing small pops here and there.  
Lying on his back, still, he turned his attention over to the other side of the bed, which was entirely taken up by a sprawled out Galo, leaving very little room for the smaller male on his side.  
Lio felt a smile slip on his face, rolling himself over on his stomach in his limited space to reach over to caress the serenely snoring face of his boyfriend.  
  
Lio knew he was a dork, but he was also really admirable and honestly cute sometimes.  
(Yes, even the great Galo Thymos, One of the Heroes of the World, was pretty clumsy, and sometimes had the I.Q. of a box of crayons, )  
Brushing out the blue bangs from his face, he stirred Galo’s slumber, causing him to slowly blink himself half-awake.  
  
“Lio…..Morning….” Galo’s voice sounded sweet in Lio’s ears.  
“Good morning, Galo.” Lio placed a light peck on Galo’s cheek, earning a pleased hum from the firefighter below.  
“What time is it?”  
Lio twisted his body over to check his phone on the nightstand, the screen glowed on to a picture of the two in matching Firefighter attire, making peace signs under the canopy of Galo’s fluttering Matoi.  
“Almost ten,” Lio sighed, flopping back onto the bed, shaking the mattress slightly. “It’s our day off...”  
“Then let’s just stay here,” Galo suggested, putting his arms around Lio’s small waist to pull him closer to his warm muscles.  
“All day?” Lio hummed, rubbing his cheek against Galo’s chest, inhaling his comforting smell as he gelt the larger man begin to play with his hair.  
“Yeah…”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Yep.”  
“I have plans with Meis and Gueira today.”  
“Take a rain check...I’m sure they’ll understand...”  
“Hey, you’re hot...move to your side..”  
“You’re cold though….feels good...”  
“I’m not cold, I have my-”  
“Lio?”  
  
Upon pulling off the blanket, Lio’s entire form froze as he looked down at his bare legs.  
Galo followed his sight to his pale feet, squinting at them with a puzzled expression.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My stockings...”  
“You were wearing stockings?”  
Lio pulled on Galo’s ear following that statement, letting go after Galo apologized profusely.  
“Yes, I was, but I remember keeping them on when we went to bed.”  
  
“Why is this such a big deal?”  
“You know which socks they were?”  
“Which ones?”  
Lio gestured for Galo to give him his still burning ear to whisper into.  
Galo’s eyes went wide as he pulled away  
“We have to find them!”  
“Exactly,” Lio affirmed. “But, how could they just have gone missing in the middle of the night, while I was wearing them?”  
  
Galo sat up straighter, legs and arms crossed, eyes closed as he pondered deeply, his foot lightly tumping on the bed beside Lio.  
“Didn’t we go to the team party yesterday?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I remember going and getting pretty hammered...you too.”  
“I was?”  
“You don’t remember?”  
“Apparently not.”  
“I think we were dragged back home by Aina and Remi after the party...but I can’t really remember you wearing those socks on the way up.”  
“So I didn’t have them on when we came home. Then...maybe someone threw them under the bed?”  
  
The two exchanged a look.  
Lio stepped down from his side of the bed and peeked below the mattress and box spring, nothing, just his semi-large assortment of black shoes.  
  
Galo, meanwhile, leaned his head off the edge of the bed, looking around the nightstand before lifting his neck and upper body to lie on his stomach. He repeated the action of hanging his neck over the edge of the bed and peered under the mattress, finding his work boots and sneakers messily skewed under his side. Nothing again.  
  
Puzzled, the two met back on top of the sheets and began to recall all that occurred last night.  
  
Yesterday was Lucia’s birthday, and Aina came up with the idea a few days before then to plan for a party. The mostly Male members of Burning Rescue weren’t too elevated about the idea, but Aina was quite persistent on making sure her friend’s birthday was properly celebrated, after all: _“Who’s the one that makes all our rescue gear, and breaks it when some idiots break them to the point of it being barely salvageable? That’s right, Lucia Fex! Our resident Mad Scientist! She’s down so much for us, and you aren’t going to do anything for her on her special day?”_  
  


(Lio remembers, and admired, her tenacity back then. Galo dully remembers how he almost lost half his hearing with how much she yelled the boys’ ears off)  
  
So, pressured by Aina, Burning Rescue went to work planning a surprise party for Lucia. It ended up being harder than they initially thought since the small girl could sneak by them and she very nearly found out about it before Ignis called her over to discuss her new mech ideas.  
  
Anyway, they’d gone to her party yesterday and had gotten a bit tipsy, that they were sure about.  
  
“I’ll text the rest of Burning Rescue, maybe you should check your texts to see if you can find anything?” Galo suggested, typing away on his smartphone.  
Taking his suggestion, Lio snatched up his phone and opened his messages, the latest text being sent to the Mad Burnish group chat.  
  
A chill crept up his spine as he began to read through the long lines of broken texts he sent to his generals.  
  
 _Bossu: I love Galo so f*ckin much_  
  
 _Miami: Uhh, alright…???_  
  
 _Dallas: Are you alright, boss?_ _  
__  
__Bossu: I feel dizzy_ _  
__  
__Miami: BOSS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!_ _  
__  
__Bossu: Yeah, just drank a bit_ _  
__  
__Dallas: The Boss....was drinking?_ _  
__  
__Miami: Your...just drunk???_ _  
__  
__Dallas: *You’re, Gueira_ _  
__  
__Miami: Are you really correcting me rn?_ _  
__  
__Dallas: Yes....use proper grammar when talking to the Boss_ _  
__  
__Miami: Fine_ _  
__  
__Bossu: Oh yeah, Galo loves those socks you got me~..._ _  
__  
__Miami: Oh~? Glad he likes it! Meis picked it out for ‘ya y’know?_ _  
__  
__Bossu: Check ‘em out on me_ _  
__  
_Lio saw the attachment he sent, it was a full-body mirror shot, his hands formed in a peace sign as the pair of black kneesocks were shown off on his lovely legs.  
He finally had a picture of what they looked like, he was thankful, yet regretful for the picture and quickly saved it from the chat, cropping the rest of his body out of the picture to focus only on the stockings.  
  
He would be sure to apologize in person to Meis and Guiera next time he saw them, but at least they got a visual and could now ask around.  
  
“You get anything, Lio?”  
“Yeah, I got a visual.” Lio waved the phone in his hand. “How about Burning Rescue?”  
“They sent me some really funny videos of us! You should check this out!” Galo leaned over to his smaller boyfriend and pressed play.  
  
According to Burning Rescue, they were just crying all over one another, telling each other how much they loved each other.  
  
“I thought you were a _goner_ when you began to turn to dust in front of me!”  
“I thought I was done for when that piece of _sh*t_ Kray tried to burn you!”  
“ _Liooo_ ….”  
“Galo, you loveable idiot….”  
“I love you, firebug...”  
“I love you more, my firefighting idiot...”  
  
Lio stuffed that memory that slowly began to surface deep into the back crevices of his mind.  
  
But he did notice something from watching that poorly shot video, that he took off his kneesocks to dangle over and to play with while teasing Galo.  
  
“So, during the party, I took them off.” Lio pieced the events in his mind. “Then they must be down in the headquarters.”  
Galo leaped off the bed and onto his feet.  
“Then let’s go!” He reached out for Lio’s hand, and, after rolling his eyes, Lio gave him his hand, slipping on some slippers and the two dashed out of the bedroom into the living room to grab their coats before rushing out of the dorm to the fireman pole that led downwards to the office and break room, where Lucia was, typing furiously away at her large computer screen, giggling creepily as the blue light reflected thousands of lines of code on her green lensed goggles.  
  
“Ah! Lucia! Are you busy?!”  
“Galo? Lio? I thought I had the entire base free today...” She sighed, dismayed as she flicked off her goggles to sit right below her buns.  
“We need your help,” He motioned to Lio, who had his phone out at the picture, and brought her attention to it, pointing as he yelled. “Lio lost these yesterday, have you seen them?”  
  
Lucia hummed, squinting and rubbing her eyes as she studied the image.  
“I remember you wore them yesterday, to everyone’s surprise.” She began, snickering. “The last place I saw them though was when you were using them with Galo, sorry.” she shrugged.  
  
Lio sighed for the umpteenth time that morning, turning off his phone and slipping it back into his pocket as Galo nearly began to rip his hair out.  
“Where the heck could it be?! We’ve looked everywhere!!”  
  
Lio came over and placed a calm hand over his lover’s shoulder.  
“Relax, it’s alright. I can always get new ones I guess.”  
“But, Lio...”  
“Really, it’s fine.” Lio smiled, hoping to put Galo at ease. “Maybe next time you can come shopping with me and we can get you some.”  
Upon mentioning the possibility of him getting some nice stockings, Galo’s eyes began to sparkle with hope.  
  
“Hey, sorry for interrupting your lovey-dovyness, but have any of you seen Vinny?” She tilted her head. “I know it’s our break day, but he usually never misses a blueprint creation...”  
The two heroes exchanged glances with her, and each other, shrugging.  
“Sorry. Haven’t seen him.”  
“We’ll keep an eye out for him though, and thanks again for helping us.” Lio finished, wrapping his arms around his muscular boyfriend’s surprisingly tiny waist as they began to walk back home to get ready for a day of stocking shopping.  
  
“No problem guys, have fun on your date!” She called out, slipping back on her goggles as she continued to peek around her desk.  
To no avail.  
“Aaargh!!”  
She exasperated, banging her head on the console’s keyboard, feeling the keys click and clatter against her face.  
“Where in the world could that mouse be?!”  
  
Unbeknownst to the Mad Scientist of Burning Rescue, deep within the confines of Lucia’s locker, meanwhile, Vinny snuggled up against the pair of black stockings, drifting away to sleep in the warmth.  
  
(And Galo finally got new matching stockings with his boyfriend, which the latter quickly posted to social media as soon as they got home. Gueira and Meis were the immediate first ones to like and comment on their love with a slew of heart emojis in their boss’ comments section.)

* * *

Remi pet the scaly head that he lied beside, scrolling through his social media feed.  
“Hey, look, they got matching kneesocks.” Remi showed his screen to his girlfriend, whose body rumbled in a sound of interest.

“I wonder what we can get that’s matching…”

He sat there, continuing to pet his lover’s scales as he thought.

Whilst feeding her a can of chicken, an idea flashed in his mind and he quickly went to type on his phone.

“What do you think?” He began, enthusiastically enlarging an image on the small screen with his fingers, almost ignoring the slight eye-roll his girlfriend was giving him.

“Matching glasses?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Remi's girlfriend is a crocodile  
> (kinda a crack statement made by Trigger staff, but the fandom has accepted it, so....yeah...)
> 
> ((Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it!))


End file.
